jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Parella Jiramma Baco
Parella Jiramma Baco, auch bekannt als Parella der Jäger, war ein huttischer Verbrecherlord mit männlicher Persönlichkeit, der auf Nal Huttas Mond Nar Shaddaa lebte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Hutts, die meist schwerfällig und ungelenkig waren, war Parella athletisch und jagte gerne. Seine wohl bekannteste und gefährlichste Jagd war die Jagd nach dem Gorach, denn die Gorach waren eine sehr brutale und gefährliche Spezies, die unter anderem auf dem Planeten Lowick lebte. Tatsächlich gelang es Parella, einen Gorach zur Strecke zu bringen. Parella wurde im Jahre 19 NSY zu einer Feier des Hutt-Verbrecherlords Popara Anjiliac Diresto eingeladen. Während dieser Feier wurde Popara Anjiliac ermordet, und als die Gruppe um den Jedi-Meister Mander Zuma als Verdächtige bekannt gegeben wurde, begab sich Parella auf die Jagd nach denen. Allerdings wurde er dabei von Mander Zuma getötet und stürzte in die Tiefen Nar Shaddaas, als Mander Zuma die Haltekabel einer Brücke durchschnitt, auf der sich Parella gerade aufhielt. Biografie Jagd nach dem Gorach Wann Parelle Jiramma Baco geboren wurde, ist unbekannt. Jedoch ist bekannt, dass er ein Mitglied des Jiramma-Clans und lange Zeit Rivale des Popara Anjiliac Diresto war. Allerdings schloss er sich ihm irgendwann als Verbündeter an. Auf dem Mond Nar Shaddaa besaß er einen Turm, wie so viele Hutts auf diesem Mond. Er beschäftigte einige Niktos und Klatoonier, die ihn schützen sollten, doch aufgrund seiner guten Ausbildung und Vorliebe für Jagden gelang ihm dies meist selbst. Irgendwann in der Geschichte machte sich Parella auf die Jagd nach einem Gorach. Die Gorach waren der Legende nach eine mysteriöse Spezies von den verschiedensten Planeten der Galaxis. Sie wären sehr brutal, kräftig und vor allem gefährlich. Er stellte einige Nachforschungen an und gelangte letztendlich zur Erkenntnis, dass er auf dem Planeten Lowick einen Gorach finden müsste. Deshalb machte er sich mit seinem Raumschiff auf dem Weg dorthin und landete sein Schiff in den Sümpfen des Planetens. Dort wurde ihm die Pa'lowick-Reiseführerin Kashina Furt zur Seite gestellt, die ihn durch die Wildnis den Planeten führen sollte. Wichtige Spuren, auf die Parella während seiner Suche stieß, hielt er in seinem Holorecorder fest. Außerdem verfügte er über eine Rüstung aus einem sehr harten und widerstandsfähigen Material. miniatur|links|250px|Parella und Kashina auf der Jagd Parella drang mit Kashina weiter in die Wälder des Planeten ein und entsandte eine Reihe von Droiden-Drohnen, die den Wald bombardieren und in Brand stecken sollten, denn er nahm an, dass er den Gorach so aus seinem Versteck locken konnte. Tatsächlich gelang ihm dies: Unter den Tieren, die nun schleunigst aus dem Wald flohen, war auch der Gorach, den Parella zu Erlegen gedachte. Allerdings bemerkte der Gorach, dass er gejagt wurde, weshalb er sich in der Nähe des Feuers hielt und Parella abzuhängen versuchte. Parella und Kashina nahmen umgehend die Verfolgung auf und konnten den Gorach tatsächlich nach einiger Zeit stoppen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gelang es dem Gorach, mit einem Speer nach Parella zu werfen. Der Speer traf ihn zwar am Kopf, knackste die Rüstung allerdings nur an und durchschlug sie nicht. Dennoch nutzte der Gorach diese Sekunden der Überraschung zur Flucht und Parella und Kashina mussten sich erneut auf die Suche begeben, den Gorach zu verflogen. Nachdem er das nahegelegene Gebirge ausgekundschaftet hatte, stieß Parella auf die Höhle des Gorachs, die sich in der Nähe einer Klippe befand. Er entschied sich dazu, Kashina als Erste in die Höhle zu entsenden, um so sicherzustellen, dass er selbst in keine Fallen trat. Er konnte allerdings nicht mehr nach ihr sehen, denn in diesem Moment wurde er erneut von dem Gorach attackiert. Der Gorach kam so überraschend, dass es ihm gelang, Parella die Klippe hinunterzustoßen. Er landete in einem riesigen Schlammloch und verlor in diesem seinen Helm, in dem noch immer der Speer des Gorachs steckte. Es gelang Parella, sich aus der Grube zu befreien und den Gorach zu attackieren. Er verletzte ihn schwer mit seiner Vibroklinge und erschoss ihn dann mit seinem Blastergewehr. Nun hatte Parella einen der legendären Gorachs erlegt. Den Gorach schleppte er zu seinem Schiff und legte ihn dort in einer Stasiskammer ab, um anschließend zur Höhle zurückzukehren und sie zu durchsuchen. Dort fand er heraus, dass der Gorach kein Krieger, sondern ein Künstler gewesen war, der bereits mehrere vortreffliche Kunstwerke entworfen hatte. Bekümmert von diesem Wissen, löschte er die Daten über diese Expedition aus seinem Holorecorder und begab sich zurück zu seinem Schiff. Mit diesem verließ er den Planeten endgültig. Tod durch Mander Zuma Im Standardjahre 19 NSY war Parella auf einer Feier des Hutts Popara Anjiliac Diresto eingeladen. Popara Anjiliac feierte die Rückkehr seines Sohnes Mika Anjiliac Chiera, der auf der verseuchten Welt Endregaad festgesessen hatte und vom Jedi-Meister Mander Zuma und den Raumfahrern Reen Irana und Eddey Be'ray zurück nach Nar Shaddaa eskortiert worden war. Parella wollte sich mit Mika über die neue Spicesorte Tempest unterhalten und hoffte, ein Geschäft mit ihm eingehen zu können. Eigentlich wollte er viel lieber Fledermausfalke von seinem Turm aus jagen, und die Hoffnung, ein Gespräch mit Mika führen zu können, war der einzige Grund, weshalb er die Feier aufsuchte. Parella saß im hinteren Bereich des Raums an einem Tisch mit einigen Rodianern und dem Bothaner Eddey Be'ray, mit dem er sich über seine Abenteuer unterhielt. Parella äußerte während dieses Gesprächs Interesse an Mander Zumas grünem Lichtschwert, denn er hatte eine Vorliebe für Waffen jeglicher Art. Mika selbst wollte seinen Vater jedoch stürzen und die Kontrolle über den Clan übernehmen, weshalb er seinem Vater die hochexplosiven Chemikalien Lithium Magna und Lucogen ins Essen mischte. Dann explodierten diese in Popara Anjiliacs Magen, und so auch der Hutt. Zonnos Anjiliac Priare, Popara Anjiliacs anderer Sohn, nahm an, dass Zuma, Be'ray und Irana die Mörder seines Vaters waren, da sich diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm in einer Audienz befanden. Parella hoffte, sich beim neuen Clanoberhaupt Zonnos beliebt zu machen und nahm daher die Verfolgung der Verdächtigen auf. miniatur|rechts|250px|Parella in seiner Rüstung während des Kampfes gegen Mander Zuma Von dem sullustanischen Informationshändler Min Gost erhielt Parella Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der drei Flüchtigen, weshalb er sich auf den Weg dorthin machte. Tatsächlich traf er sie an einer Brücke über den Schluchten von Nar Shaddaa an. Parella forderte die Gruppe zu einem Kampf auf, und Zuma nahm diese Herausforderung an. Er begab sich zu Parella, der mit seiner Hutt-Rüstung bekleidet und einer Machtpike bewaffnet war. Zuma versuchte, diese Machtpike zu zerstören, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie aus mandalorianischem Eisen gefertigt war. Die gleiche Erfahrung machte er bei der Rüstung, als er diese zu durchdringen versuchte – sie bestand im Gegensatz zu der Waffe zwar nicht aus Beskar, jedoch trug Parella praktisch das Hutt-Äquivalent einer Beskar'gam. Parella lachte nur und griff Zuma nun ebenfalls an, doch dieser rollte sich unter seiner Machtpike hindurch und schnitt zwei der Tragseile der Brücke durch. Parella wusste sofort was er vorhatte und versuchte, ihn mit einem Sprung zu erreichen und mit in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Allerdings gelang ihm dies nicht und er stürzt in die tiefe Schlucht Nar Shaddaas. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Parella galt sowohl bei den Hutts als auch bei anderen Spezies als sehr seltsam. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Hutts, von denen die meisten träge, faul und fettleibig waren, war Parella athletisch und sportlich. Er liebte es zu jagen und seine Beute selbst zur Strecke zu bringen. Allerdings hasste er kurze und leichte Kämpfe – je länger und schwieriger die Verfolgung und der Kampf war, um so mehr Respekt empfand er für seine Beute und um so mehr Spaß machte ihm die Jagd. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Hutts, die ihre Freizeit häufig mit essen auf Feiern verbrachten, mochte Parella keine Feiern. Wenn er auf Nar Shaddaa war, wurde er häufig auf solche eingeladen, doch meist blieb er daheim und jagte Fledermausfalken von seinem Turm aus. Die Feiern suchte er nur auf, wenn es ihm persönlich einen Nutzen brachte. Begab er sich dann mal zu solchen Veranstaltungen, liebte er es, anderen Gästen die Geschichten seiner Abenteuer und Jagden zu erzählen. Andere Hutts fanden Parellas Methoden zwar sehr seltsam, akzeptierten sie aber, da sie zugeben mussten, dass sie funktionierten: Der größte Teil von Parellas Widersachern landete tot in seinen Händen. Deshalb wurde er von allen auch Parella der Jäger genannt. Aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für Jagden, konnte Parella ein erstaunliches Maß an für einen Hutt untypischen Fähigkeiten vorweisen. Neben der Tatsache, dass Parella wie alle Hutts unempfänglich für Jedi-Gedankentricks war, konnte er klettern und sich sehr schnell und leise fortbewegen. Des Weiteren verfügte er einiges Wissen über Technologie und Computer und konnte zuhören, analysieren und wichtige Informationen sammeln, die ihm nützlich sein konnten. Auch sprach und schrieb er nicht nur Huttisch. Er konnte ebenso gut Basic sprechen und schreiben und Twi'leki, die Sprache der Twi'leks, sprechen. Außerdem konnte er vortrefflich mit den verschiedensten Waffen umgehen und präzise schießen. Parella galt allgemein als übellaunige und unangenehme Person. Er glaubte an die Überlegenheit der Hutts gegenüber anderen Spezies und reiste meist allein. Auf seinen Expeditionen verließ er sich stets auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten und ihm war auch niemand besonders wichtig. Als er mit der Pa'lowick Kashina Furt auf der Jagd nach dem Gorach war, hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sie einfach in die Höhle des Gorach zu schicken und sich somit vor möglichen Fallen zu schützen. Es gab jedoch einige Personen, die Parella respektierte. Darunter war auch Popara Anjiliac. Obwohl Parella eigentlich ein Konkurrent dieses Hutts war, respektierte er ihn für seine Art. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Popara Anjiliac eine ehrenvolle Natur, denn er hielt seine Versprechen und bewahrte seine Ehre. Aber Parella hielt ihn auch für alt und schwach. Seiner Meinung nach sollte sich Popara Anjiliac dem Handel mit Tempest anschließen, anstatt sich Sorgen über zu hartes Spice zu machen. Deshalb hegte Popara Anjiliac selbst sogar die Vermutung, dass Parella ebenfalls am Handel beteiligt war. Dies stimmte allerdings nicht, wenngleich Parella Interesse daran hegte, den Urheber des Tempests auszumachen. Parella hatte eine braune Hautfarbe und orangene Augen. Außerdem hatte er sich irgendwann zu seinen Lebzeiten drei Ringe in die Haut über seinem Auge einsetzen lassen, woran er ebenfalls gut erkannt werden konnte. Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung miniatur|links|250px|Parellas Helm Parella fand Gefallen an Waffen jeder Art und besaß ein gutes und hochtechnologisch ausgerüstetes Raumschiff. An Waffen besaß er unter anderem eine Machtpike, ein Blastergewehr, eine Vibroklinge und eine E-Netz Blasterkanone. Seine Machtpike war aus mandalorianischem Eisen gefertigt, sodass selbst das Lichtschwert eines Jedi diese Waffe nicht durchdringen konnte. Außerdem verwendete Parella manchmal Suchdroiden, um seine Beute zu finden, und Droiden-Drohnen. Während seiner Jagd nach dem Gorach wurde Parella von einer speziellen Rüstung geschützt. Allerdings war ihm diese Rüstung nicht mehr gut genug, als er feststellte, dass der Speer des Gorachs sie durchdringen konnte. Später legte er sich eine neue Rüstung zu. Diese Hutt-Rüstung war ein Jahrtausende altes Relikt aus der Zeit, in der die Hutts noch auf ihrer Heimatwelt Varl lebten. Parella selbst meinte, die sich in seinem Besitz befindende Rüstung sei die letzte ihrer Art, und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass nie jemals ein anderer Hutt gesehen wurde, der diese Rüstung besaß, könnte er sogar Recht damit gehabt haben. Die Rüstung umschloss Parellas ganzen Körper und ließ bloß seine Augen frei. Sie bestand aus einander überlappenden Platten, in die Mikrorepulsoren eingebaut waren, die es Parella erlaubten, sich sowohl schnell als auch sehr leise zu bewegen, obwohl die Rüstung über einhundert Kilogramm wog. Außerdem konnten die Platten ihre Farbe ändern, um sich der Umgebung anzupassen und ihren Träger zu verstecken. Der Helm verfügte über ein eingebautes Nachtsichtgerät, mit dem Parella in der Dunkelheit bis zu fünfzig Meter weit sehen konnte. Außerdem befand sich in der Rüstung ein eingebautes Datpad, ein Komlink und ein Vokabulator. Der Energiegenerator war eine Art Rucksack, der sich direkt an der Rüstung befand. Er versorgte die Mikrorepulsoren und die Waffen, die Parella an der Rüstung anschloss, mit Energie. Zu den der Rüstung zugehörigen Waffen gehörten mehrere Blaster, die in den Armen verborgen waren, und die Spezialanfertigung einer E-Netz Blasterkanone. Meist kämpfte Parella außerdem mit einer Machtpike, wenn er seine Rüstung trug. Hinter den Kulissen * Parella Jiramma Baco wurde von den Autoren Jeff Grubb und Owen K.C. Stephens erfunden und verzeichnet seine erste Nennung im Star Wars Rollenspiel-Quellenbuch Tempest Feud, dass im Jahre 2002 erschien. Anschließend erhielt Parella in Jeff Grubbs 2012 erschienen Roman Die Geißel seinen ersten Romanauftritt im Star Wars Universum. Außerdem ist er Protagonist der Kurzgeschichte Hunting the Gorach, die ebenfalls von Jeff Grubb verfasst wurde und am ersten Mai 2012 im Star Wars Insider 133 erschien. * Später erhielt Parella unter dem Namen Parella the Hunter einen Eintrag in der The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. Auf Seite 13 des dritten Bandes werden folgende Informationen zu Parella veröffentlicht: „An athletic Hutt biggame hunter and crime lord, Parella Jiramma Baco owned a full suit of ancient Hutt battle armor.“ Außerdem wird Parella im The Essential Reader's Companion erwähnt. * Jeff Grubb äußerte in einem Interview, dass Parella sein Lieblingscharakter unter den Hutts sei, da er immer wieder neue Erfahrungen macht, aber nie aus diesen lernt.Interview mit Jeff Grubb auf fangirlblog.com Auch meinte er, dass Parella mit Leichtigkeit aus einem Kampf mit Ziro Desilijic Tiure, einem Charakter aus The Clone Wars, als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Auf die Frage hin, ober er plane, weitere Star Wars Geschichten mit den von ihm erfundenen Charakteren zu verfassen, antwortete er, dass zwar nichts geplant sei, es aber definitiv noch viel zu erzählen gebe.Interview mit Jeff Grubb auf www.theforce.net * Tempest Feud selbst verfügt über keine Zeitangabe, und der Spieler wusste nur, dass die Geschichte irgendwann nach der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums spielt. Erst mit der Erscheinung des Romans Die Geißel wurde die Zeitangabe 19 NSY bekannt gegeben. Im Rollenspiel-Quellenbuch Tempest Feud gibt es außerdem mehrere alternative Enden für Parella, die mit Erscheinen des Romans Die Geißel aber als unkanonisch gelten. Die Enden können die Spieler des Rollenspieles entscheiden, die in Tempest Feud die Rollen von Mander Zuma, Reen Irana und Eddey Be'ray einnehmen. * In Tempest Feud kann der Spieler Parella bereits auf der Feier von Popara Anjiliac angreifen. Auch kann er sich zu Parellas Turm begeben, wo der Hutt mit einigen Wachen bereits in voller Montur auf sie wartet und sie attackiert. Einen weitaus größeren Unterschied macht es außerdem, wenn die Spieler sich entscheiden, Mika bereits im früheren Verlauf der Geschichte zu töten. Dann ist es möglich, dass Parella die Kontrolle über die Tempestproduktion auf Varl und somit Mikas Rolle übernimmt. All diese Enden sind mit dem Erscheinen von Die Geißel unkanonisch geworden, denn in diesem Roman stürzt Parella in die Schluchten Nar Shaddaas, nachdem Mander Zuma die Haltekabel einer Brücke durchschneidet. Im Roman wird zwar nicht ausdrücklich von Parellas Tod gesprochen, jedoch ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er diesen Sturz überlebt haben könnte, weshalb sein Tod in diesem Artikel auch angegeben ist. Quellen *''Die Geißel'' *''Star Wars Insider'' #133 – Hunting the Gorach *''Tempest Feud'' * * *''Interview mit Jeff Grubb auf fangirlblog.com'' *''Interview mit Jeff Grubb auf www.theforce.net'' Einzelnachweise en:Parella Jiramma Baco Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Hutts Kategorie:Hutts des Jiramma-Clans Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verbrecherlords Kategorie:Legends